


Bestfriend and lover

by manicmea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Slash, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John opens up to Rodney and lets him know how he feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestfriend and lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/gifts).



> Lyrics are from the song I walk the line by Johnny Cash

The song choice and pairing was suggested by Pinkdiamonds so thank you for a cool idea.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
